1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photographic products and processes and particularly to image-receiving layers used in diffusion transfer photographic products and processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diffusion transfer photographic products and processes are known to the art and details relating to them can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,983,606; 3,345,163; 3,415,644; 3,415,645; 3,415,646; 3,473,925; 3,482,972; 3,551,406; 3,573,042; 3,573,043; 3,573,044; 3,576,625; 3,576,626; 3,578,540; 3,579,333; 3,3594,164; 3,594,165; 3,597,200; 3,647,437; 3,672,486; 3,705,184; 3,752,836; 3,857,855; 4,003,744 and British Pat. No. 1,330,524.
Essentially, diffusion transfer photographic products and processes involve film units having a photosensitive system including at least one selectively sensitized layer integrated with a dye image-providing material. After photoexposure, the photosensitive system is developed to establish a pattern of diffusible dye image-providing material and at least a portion of the image-providing material is transferred to an image-receiving element having an image-receiving layer comprising a material which can mordant or otherwise fix the diffusible dye. The image-receiving layer retains the diffusible dye for viewing and in some diffusion transfer products, the pattern is viewed in the layer after separation from the photosensitive system while in other products, such separation is not required.
Various polymeric materials have been employed to provide the image-receiving layers of diffusion transfer photographic products known to the art. Such materials include polymers which provide quaternary nitrogen groups and the use of these polymers in photographic products and/or processes are described in more detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,239,337; 3,309,376; 3,698,896; 3,721,556; 3,756,814; 3,898,088; 3,958,995 and in German Offenlegungsschuft No. 2,450,662.
The present invention presents to the art, photographic products and processes providing improved performance characteristics because of the use of particular polymeric materials providing quaternary nitrogen groups as mordants for the diffusible dye image-providing materials.